dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
DanceDanceRevolution (2013 arcade game)
This article is about the 2013 arcade game named DanceDanceRevolution. For other uses, see: Dance Dance Revolution (disambiguation) DanceDanceRevolution, abbreviated as DDR or also known as DanceDanceRevolution 2013 or DDR 2013, is the current entry in the DanceDanceRevolution arcade series. The fourteenth entry in the arcade series and successor to 2011's DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, it is the "last" game in the DDR arcade series, hence the simplified name change, with updates distributed through eAMUSEMENT. DanceDanceRevolution was officially announced on October 24, 2012, with a location test scheduled from October 26 to 28 in Akihabara, Tokyo, and later released on March 14, 2013. Development DanceDanceRevolution had its only location test from October 26, 2012 to October 28, in Akihabara, Tokyo, with a release date slated for March 2013. Among the new changes and features revealed were: *The up/down buttons on the cabinet change sort modes or categories. *Good judgments increase the combo. *Synchro bonus. *TAG Play Mode. The design for the new cabinet for the game was revealed after the location test. DanceDanceRevolution was later shown in the Japan Amusement Expo 2013 (formerly known as Arcade Operators Union (AOU for short)). In this event that started on February 15, 2013 and ended on February 16, the new cabinet was shown, showing the new changes: *A white cabinet color and blue/pink color scheme. *Larger screen (now 42 inches). *Lack of LED lightstrip and LED sidelights. *Larger storage space for players to put their belongings in. After the event, it was revealed that a few arcades in Japan would be getting DDR 2013 on March 19, 2013. The game was later released on March 14, with upgrade kits being released the following week. General Information/New Features/Changes *TAG Play Mode. Similar to UNISON Mode from DDR 3rdMIX. *The up/down buttons on the new cabinets and DDR X upgrade cabinets now allow the player to change sort modes or categories. *A new interface. New interfaces will be added every six months. *A new cabinet design. Changes include: **Screen size increase, from 37 inches (diagonally) to 42 inches. **A larger space for players to put personal belongings in. **White color. DDR 2013 is the first arcade DDR game to have a white color for its cabinet, similar to DanceEvolution ARCADE. **Removal of the lightstrip on the cabinet and the sidelights to the sides of the machine. **Pad sensors do not light up when stepped on, similar to home version dance pads. Pad sensors also receive a new design. **Handle bars are colorcoded for each player: P1 is blue, P2 is pink. **The USB slot for edits is now gone. **A new software type (Software Type C). *New songs will be added every month, with boss songs being added every six months. *The Good judgment now counts towards the combo. Goods also no longer reduce the player's lives by one when on Extra Stage or Encore Extra Stage. *The judgments receive a new font and have slightly changed: **Marvelous→'Marvelous!!!' **Perfect→'Perfect!!' **Great→'Great!' **Miss→'Miss...' **O.K.→'O.K.!!!' ***The Miss judgment has returned to its red color. ***However, the FULL COMBO! font is still the same as the one used in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX (Medfly). *When playing on Versus mode, both players get bonus points if they get the same timing on the same notes. This is called a "synchro bonus". *In the music select screen, each player now has their own Groove Radar and UI instead of sharing one Groove Radar and UI. *Cut-ins now appear for Double Style play. However, this only applies to the new white cabinets and the DDR X upgrade cabinets. *LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born- no longer has its background video. *PARANOiA Revolution and TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION now have their background videos in fullscreen. *ヘビーローテーション's audio has been changed to the original version (albeit shorter than the cut used in other BEMANI games), so have the steps. However, the artist is still not credited to AKB48 presumably because the album art hasn't changed. *Course Mode and Happy Mode are absent this time, much like DDR 1stMIX. *女々しくて and the remaining 2ndMIX mode songs (BAD GIRLS, Boom Boom Dollar, KUNG FU FIGHTING, Stomp to my beat, MAKE IT BETTER (So-REAL Mix), and PUT YOUR FAITH IN ME (Jazzy Groove)) from DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX now have different album arts. *Remaining 2ndMIX mode songs have been moved to the 1stMIX and 2ndMIX folders. *First installment in the arcade series since DDR 1stMIX in which no non-human character is available as a playable character. *Character models are now more smoothened and less jagged compared to past installments. *Every song with a background video on a stage now temporarily has a generic stage due to the issue of the machine freezing or even crashing if played on the first stage (although it can also happen on any stage as well). The affected songs are (all from DDR X2 and X3 VS 2ndMIX): **All My Love **Anti-Matter **BALLAD THE FEATHERS **Decade **FIRE FIRE **KIMONO♥PRINCESS **KISS KISS KISS 秋葉工房 MIX **New Decade **Pierce The Sky **Poseidon(kors k mix) **POSSESSION **roppongi EVOLVED ver.D **sakura storm **Sakura Sunrise **Second Heaven **Shiny World **Sky Is The Limit **someday... **Valkyrie dimension **VANESSA **WH1TE RO5E **ZETA～素数の世界と超越者～ **不沈艦CANDY **冥 **☆shining☆ **Go For The Top **REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT **繚乱ヒットチャート NOTE: PARANOiA Revolution and TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION originally had their background videos shown on a stage in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, but they have since been changed to fullscreen videos to avoid this issue. NOTE2: The remaining 2ndMIX mode songs from DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX have smaller background videos, so they are not affected and therefore do not crash the machine. *Series debut of S-C-U, REDALiCE, WALL5, Starving Trancer, and 日向美ビタースイーツ♪ (Hinata Bitter Sweets♪). *First arcade game since DDR X to feature Harmony Machine, Tommie Sunshine, and Jena Rose in the default songlist. *eAMUSEMENT Participation. DDR 2013 uses the eAMUSEMENT Participation system to account part of the player's credits to Konami and the arcade using eAMUSEMENT. Therefore, it requires a constant Internet connection in order to work; disabling the connection will render the machine inaccessible. Also, due to the new eAMUSEMENT Participation system, the Encore Extra Stage has been removed, and so the game credit will end on the Extra Stage rather than on the Encore Extra Stage. *The music section of the official website now has album arts for new songs sized at a resolution of 280x280 instead of 256x256. *The "GuitarFreaksXG DrumManiaXG" BEMANI folder category has been renamed GITADORA. Character Roster All characters from DanceDanceRevolution X2 and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX return with the exception of all non-human characters (Rinon, Victory-Concent, Geisha Zukin, and PiX) and DDR HOTTEST PARTY staple character Rena, as well as 2ndMIX characters Dread Snake and Janet. All returning characters keep the same outfits from DDR X2. Returning Characters *Disco *Yuni *Rage *Bonnie *Julio *Alice *Emi *Zero *Gus *Jenny *Ruby Removed Characters *Dread Snake *Janet *Rinon *Victory-Concent *Geisha Zukin *PiX *Rena There are currently 11 characters. Private BEMANI Academy (私立BEMANI学園) The Private BEMANI Academy (私立BEMANI学園) is a collaboration event that was announced on April 11, 2013. These songs also appear on beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro, GITADORA, jubeat saucer, pop'n music Sunny Park, and REFLEC BEAT colette. To unlock each song, get 100% on Friendship to each artist duo. New Songs The new songs are (listed in order of the official video showcasing the event): *創世ノート / PON+wac *ラキラキ / Mutsuhiko Izumi & S-C-U *晴天Bon Voyage / TOMOSUKE × seiya-murai feat. ALT *Empathetic / Sota÷Des *Synergy For Angels / TAG×U1-ASAMi *GAIA / 猫叉L.E.D.Master+ *虹色の花 / Akhuta y OJ *STULTI / MAX MAXIMIZER VS DJ TOTTO *お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 / 大日本鉄倶楽部 【あさき＆９６】 Boss Song To unlock, all nine collaboration songs must be unlocked in order to access the boss song. The only boss song is: *Elemental Creation / dj TAKA meets DJ YOSHITAKA EXTRA STAGE The same requirements from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX and DanceDanceRevolution X2 are still used in this game. To access the Extra Stage, you must fulfill these requirements: ※The number of stars earned for a full combo is the number of stars earned for the grade (see table above) plus one star Once 9 stars have been obtained, on the Final Stage, they disappear, and the player is allowed to access the Extra Stage. However, these stars must be earned back if the player wants to access the Extra Stage again. The first EXTRA STAGE song is Monkey Business, available from 03/14/2013. On 04/24/2013, another EXTRA STAGE song, Another Phase, was added. The difficulties available for Another Phase will vary depending on the total sum of the difficulty ratings and number of stages on credit: As with the previous games, the Extra Stage is played with a battery dance meter starting out at 4 lives. The player will lose a life if they get a Miss or an N.G. on freeze arrows or Shock Arrows. When (s)he runs out of lives, the game is over. Songlist For the complete songlist, see: DanceDanceRevolution (2013 arcade game)/Songlist Difficulty Changes For the complete rerating list, see: DanceDanceRevolution (2013 arcade game)/Difficulty Changes Removed Songs The following songs from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX have been removed in this game: Trivia *DanceDanceRevolution (2013) is the first DDR game since DDRMAX not to have a course mode. External Links *eAMUSEMENT Website *Product Page Category:DanceDanceRevolution Category:DDR 2013 Category:Arcade Series Category:2013 DDR Games